PRIMEVAL - Die Akte Carlisle
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Ein ungewöhnliches Bewerbungsgespräch in den Hallen des ARC, lässt Sir James Lester mehr als verdutzt zurück. Kann das neue Mitglied sich im Team bewähren? Was hat es mit der undurchsichtigen Vergangenheit der neuen Mitarbeiterin auf sich? Und wieso funktioniert eigentlich die Kaffeemaschine schon wieder nicht? In "Die Akte Carlisle" ist das Team nicht nur Urviechern auf der Spur..


_Episode Eins_  
 _\- Im Kaninchenbau -_

Die Aufzugtür gleitet zur Seite und gibt mir die Sicht auf die stilvoll eingerichtete Haupthalle des Gebäudes frei. Die dunklen Ledermöbel und die vielen auf Hochglanz polierten Glasflächen erinnern mich sogleich an den Wartebereich einer Praxis für Psychotherapie und nicht an das Innere einer streng geheimen Forschungseinrichtung der Regierung.

Ich trete in den Eingangsbereich der Halle, stecke soeben den Bügel meiner dunkel getönten Sonnenbrille in den Ausschnitt meines Tanktops und zupfe meine schwarze Lederjacke zurecht, als mein Begrüßungskomitee bereits auf mich zugestöckelt kommt. Die junge Frau ist in etwa mein Alter, vielleicht etwas jünger, und ich bemerke sofort ihren Faible für dramatische Mode. Sie ist definitiv nicht im Außeneinsatz tätig.

»Ah, da sind Sie ja schon«, sagt sie direkt nachdem sie den Blick von ihrem Tablet PC hebt und mich auf sich zukommen sieht. Ich empfinde ihre Stimme als einen Tick zu hoch, lasse mir jedoch nichts anmerken und sehe sie nur abwartend an. »Ich wollte Sie gerade abholen kommen. Das ist eigentlich nicht meine Aufgabe, ich bin hier die Einsatzkoordinatorin, aber die Assistentin von Lester... ähm... von Mr. Lester hat Urlaub und einer muss ihre Tätigkeitsfelder ja übernehmen. Mr. Lester leitet im Übrigen das ARC, aber das wissen Sie ja wahrscheinlich bereits. Haben Sie gut hierher gefunden?«

»Hm«, mache ich nur und kleistere mir ein neutrales Lächeln ins Gesicht. Die Dame redet eindeutig zu viel. »Die Mitarbeiter oben am Empfang waren sehr kooperativ und haben mir den Weg gut beschrieben.«

»Witzig«, sagt mein Gegenüber und drückt das Tablet mit verschränkten Armen gegen ihre Brust. »Viele Ihrer Vorgänger haben sich in den Gängen schon hoffnungslos verlaufen.«

Darauf weiß ich fast nichts zu erwidern, also zucke ich nur mit den Schultern und antworte unverbindlich.

»Hab wohl einen guten Orientierungssinn.«

Die Koordinatorin lächelt und ich bewundere ihre großen blauen Augen, jedoch nur kurz, denn sie setzt sich unvermittelt in Bewegung.

»Hier entlang bitte«, instruiert sie mich und ich folge ihr, während ihre hohen Absätze über den Boden klacken.

Nach wenigen Metern, vorbei an Designermöbeln und strategisch günstig platzierten Wasserspendern, tut sich das Herzstück des Anomaly Research Centre auf. Ich sehe, dass es in mehrere Bereiche aufgeteilt ist. Zu meiner Linken befindet sich ein luxuriös eingerichtetes Büro mit Wänden komplett aus Glas. Ein paar Meter und drei Treppenstufen weiter unten stehen einige Tische, an denen Mitarbeiter Dokumente verwalten, kleinere Experimente tätigen oder an Computern arbeiten. Ein paar von ihnen schauen auf, als sie unser Erscheinen bemerken, widmen sich allerdings sofort wieder ihren Aufgaben, die Meisten zumindest. Mir fällt auf, dass es keine Fenster nach draußen gibt. Künstliches Licht erhellt die gesamte Halle. Im ARC herrscht immer Tag.

Am Büro mit den Glaswänden bleibt meine Begleitung stehen und zieht ihr Handgelenk über einen Sensor, welcher neben der Tür in die Wand eingelassen ist. Mit einem leisen Surren öffnet sich die solide aussehende Bürotür und wir treten ein.

Cool, denke ich und werfe einen schnellen Blick auf das Hightech-Armband der Koordinatorin, welche sofort den menschenleeren Raum durchquert und sich am Konferenztelefon am gläsernen Schreibtisch zu schaffen macht.

Hier hat wohl jemand eine Vorliebe für Glas, denke ich, während sie ein paar Tasten drückt und den Hörer des monströsen Telefons gegen ihr Ohr drückt.

»Sir, Ihr 10 Uhr Termin ist da.« Es vergehen drei Sekunden, die junge Frau nickt und legt den Hörer zurück. »Er ist gleich für Sie da. Machen Sie es sich doch schon einmal bequem«, sagt sie zu mir und deutet auf einen Besucherplatz auf meiner Seite des Schreibtisches.

»Danke«, sage ich schlicht, streife die rote lederne Sitzgelegenheit mit einem Blick, bleibe jedoch an Ort und Stelle. Ich stehe lieber.

»Ich würde Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten, aber die Maschine ist kaputt und es hat sich noch kein Techniker auftreiben lassen können, der den Schaden beheben kann. Ist das zu fassen? In einer Forschungsabteilung? Na egal... viel Glück.«

Sie klemmt sich ihr Tablet noch fester unter den Arm und rauscht von dannen. Ich sehe ihr nach und beobachte wie sie sich ihren Weg in den Hauptraum unter dem Glasbüro bahnt. Den Blick auf ihren tragbaren PC geheftet, stiehlt sie sich vorbei an Arbeitsstationen und ARC Mitarbeitern. Sie schaut erst auf, als ihr von einem jungen Mann mit Hut und seltsamem Modegeschmack eine Frage gestellt wird und nach ihrer Antwort quasi alle Anwesenden zeitgleich zu mir herauf sehen. Ich widerstehe dem Drang zu winken, jedoch nur für einen Augenblick, dann setze ich ein herzliches Lächeln auf und winke gespielt vergnügt in die Runde. Perplexe Gesichter starren mich an, dann entscheiden sich ein paar von ihnen schnell wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Alle bis auf der Hut-Typ und so ein Kerl in Schwarz. Zweiterer sieht mich böse an. Wie unhöflich. Ich fühle mich unwohl und wende den Blick ab. Gerade rechtzeitig wie sich herausstellt, denn eine Tür öffnet sich und ein Herr mittleren Alters im teuren Nadelstreifenanzug betritt den Raum. Lester.

Er geht an mir vorbei und beachtet mich dabei kaum, was mir etwas Zeit gibt mich aufrecht zu stellen und die Arme hinter dem Rücken zu verschränken. Ich kämpfe ein aufkommendes Lächeln nieder und beobachte den Leiter des ARC, wie er seinen Schreibtisch umrundet und wie nebenbei ein Familienfoto auf der Glasplatte zurechtrückt.

»Also schön«, beginnt er und sein Blick gleitet hinüber zu meiner Akte, welche geschlossen und offensichtlich ungelesen vor ihm liegt. »Ich hatte heute einen ganz schlechten Start in den Tag, bringen wir das hier lieber schnell hinter uns.« Er tippt ein paar Befehle auf eine Computertastatur und seine freundlichen Augen huschen über einen Bildschirm, während er sich zeitgleich in den bequem aussehenden Bürostuhl sinken lässt. »Ich denke, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass dieses Gespräch reine Formalie ist. Die Regierung schickt Sie, also kann ich gar nicht anders als- Großer Gott!«, ruft er aus und kann sich allen Anschein nach gerade noch so davon abhalten wieder aufzuspringen, als er mir nun das erste Mal direkt in die Augen sieht.

Nun lächele ich doch, während er mich nur mit offenem Mund anstarrt und dabei aussieht wie ein Karpfen der nach Luft schnappt.

»Hallo Sir«, sage ich in die aufgekommene Stille, indessen Lester seine Fassungslosigkeit wegblinzelt und seine schicke Krawatte lockert. »Es freut mich sehr.«

»Sir«, wiederholt Lester nachdenklich und geht dazu über sein Kinn mit seiner Hand zu stützen, derweil sich seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten legt. »Du willst also ein Spiel spielen. Schön. Das kann ich auch.« Er lehnt sich nach vorn, zieht meine Akte zu Rate und blättert ein wenig gedankenverloren darin herum. »Als der Premierminister mich anrief und mir mitteilte, dass er endlich eine geeignete Person für die Weiterentwicklung unserer neuen Sicherheitssoftware gefunden hat, habe ich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass Sie es sein könnten, Miss... ähm... » Ein kurzer Blick in die Akte. »Miss Carlisle.«

»Ich bin darüber hocherfreut«, höre ich mich sagen. »Der Premierminister ist ein kluger Mann.«

»Hm«, macht Lester nur, lehnt sich wieder zurück und beginnt mich zu mustern. »Aber auch er macht Fehler.«

Das verstehe ich nicht, denke ich und runzele die Stirn.

»Ich verstehe nicht«, sage ich.

»Was führt Sie hierher?«, will Lester wissen.

»Sir?«

»Ihr Lebenslauf ist trotz Ihres geringen Alters beeindruckend. Bundesnachrichtendienst, Militärischer Nachrichtendienst, Secret Intelligence Service, NATO und nicht zuletzt Interpol. Was können wir Ihnen hier bieten?«

Ich straffe meine Schultern, als ich seinen abschätzenden Blick auf mir spüre.

»Neue Herausforderungen, hoffe ich«, gelingt es mir nüchtern zu sagen und ich fixiere das Logo auf der Rückseite von Lesters Computerbildschirm, ein angebissener Apfel.

»Ja,« stimmt Lester mir zu und wirkt noch immer nachdenklich. »Aber was führt Sie _wirklich_ hierher?«

Ich muss schlucken, halte seinem Blick stand und rücke schließlich mit der Wahrheit heraus.

»Die Nähe zur Heimat, schätze ich.«

Mit einem Mal sieht Lester ziemlich zufrieden aus seiner feinen Wäsche, reibt sich kurz die Augenbrauen und legt meine Akte beiseite.

»Hierbei kann es sich nur um einen Irrtum handeln«, sagt er schließlich und will bereits zum Telefon greifen, um diesen Irrtum im Innenministerium klarzustellen.

»Kein Irrtum«, werfe ich schnell ein und sehe den Mann mit meinen grünen Augen durchdringend an. »Ich bin die Richtige für diesen Job.«

Lester hält in der Bewegung inne und legt den Telefonhörer schließlich quälend langsam wieder beiseite.

»Also schön«, sagt er mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch mehr duldet. »Trotz Ihrer Qualifikationen kann... nein... _werde_ ich Sie nicht an Bord dieses Teams holen. Und da kann der Premierminister die Wände hochgehen, wenn er es für nötig hält.«

»Was?«, platzt es aus mir heraus und ich verliere jegliche Haltung, als ich Lester wütend ansehe. »Das ist reine Willkür und ich werde Beschwerde einreiche, sollten Sie so weit gehen. Das kannst du... das können Sie nicht machen!«

»Und ob ich das kann«, keift Lester zurück, springt erbost auf und zeigt sogar mit einem ausgestreckten Finger auf mich, was mich kurz zusammenzucken lässt. »Trotz allem bin ich immer noch dein-«

»Nicht in dieser Einrichtung!«, schreie ich, bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann, trete vor und schlage mit beiden Handflächen auf die Tischplatte. Diese gibt ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich, während wir uns mit Blicken messen und ich in der Halle zu meiner Rechten die Bewegung eines schwarzen Schatten wahrnehme.

Lester kneift abschätzend die Augen zusammen und holt tief Luft, während ich mich nur schwer beruhigen kann. Ich bin aufgebracht und mein Auge zuckt nervös. Es wäre einfach nicht fair, wenn ich diesen Job aufgrund von... _sowas_... nicht bekommen würde.

»Also schön«, scheint er nachzugeben, doch ein Türsummen lenkt unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Neuankömmling.

»Gibt es ein Problem?«, höre ich eine sonore Stimme hinter mir fragen und wende mich zu deren Quelle um.

Der Typ in Schwarz steht in der offenen Tür und sieht Lester fragend an, dann huscht sein Blick kurz zu mir. Er sieht nicht einmal entfernt nach Wissenschaftler aus. Er ist über 1.80 Meter groß, mit breiten Schultern und einer geschmeidigen Muskulatur, die auf unzählige Stunden qualvollen Trainings hinweist. Einfach alles an ihm schreit »Sicherheitsdienst mit Militärausbildung«.

»Nein«, sagt Lester leise und hebt sogar abwehrend eine Hand, als ich mich ihm wieder zuwende, Mr. Security seinen Platz in der Tür jedoch nicht räumt. Ich sehe Lester durchdringend an und der Leiter des ARC seufzt lautstark. »Morgen, 9 Uhr«, sagt er dann zu mir. »Sei pünktlich.«

Ich lasse mir meine Erleichterung nicht anmerken, richte mich auf und nicke abschließend.

»Guten Tag«, sage ich und mache auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ich stoße absichtlich im Vorbeigehen hart gegen den Oberarm von Mr. Security und kann seinen genervten Blick in meinem Rücken spüren, als ich schnurstracks zum Aufzug latsche.

Okay, das war vielleicht nicht sehr nett, aber ich bin gerade tierisch auf Brass.

»Soll ich sie eliminieren?«, höre ich den Kerl fragen, als ich gerade den Knopf drücke, der den Aufzug ruft. Wirklich witzig.

Jetzt spüre ich auch Lesters Blick, der sich zwischen meine Schulterblätter bohrt.

»Grundgütiger, nein«, sagt dieser und rückt sich wahrscheinlich gerade wieder die Krawatte zurecht, während beide vor der Tür des Büros herumlungern und mir nachgaffen. »Das würde eine Riesensauerei geben. Außerdem hätte ihre Mutter wohl etwas dagegen.«

Wo bleibt eigentlich dieser verdammte Aufzug?

»Wer ist diese... _Person_?«, fragt der Sicherheitstyp weiter und spricht das letzte Wort aus, als wäre es eine zuckende Giftschlange.

Sag es nicht, denke ich nur und trete nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, sag es nicht, sag es nicht!

Aber er sagt es, vermutlich nur um sein schreckliches Schicksal endlich mit jemandem teilen zu können, und ich schlage mir innerlich eine Hand vor die Stirn.

»Meine Tochter«, seufzt Lester regelrecht und der Aufzug macht »Bing«.

Ich trete ein, prügele mir meine Sonnenbrille ins Gesicht und schenke beiden Männern ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, bevor sich die Aufzugtür zwischen uns schließt.

~ Ende der ersten Episode ~


End file.
